


Паук и его тигр

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гениальный злодей и его смертоносный помощник</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паук и его тигр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846420.htm?oam#more7) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** своеобразная AU по «Шерлоку Холмсу» (точнее — по сериалу «Sherlock BBC») и фанонному образу мормора (пейринга Мориарти/Моран)

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли возвращается в квартиру под утро. От него пахнет воздухом Лондона и оружейной смазкой, пылью и кровью, невыносимым удовольствием и скупой гордостью. Эггзи хочется собрать эти запахи у него с кожи, провести носом по длинным пальцам, вылизать каждый из них, чтобы Лондон и смерть ощущались на языке.

Эггзи даже не встаёт — он сосредоточенно листает архив прямо на смартфоне, не задумываясь о том, что нужно вчитываться в бесконечные строки букв и цифр. Он всё видит и всё запоминает, информация всего лишь должна осесть в голове, и тогда ошибки и просчёты будут как на ладони. Большего ему не надо.

Чарли кладёт руки ему на плечи, и всё, что Эггзи успевает отметить, — он куда-то дел кейс. Беззвучно. Все звуки, которые исходят от Чарли, будь то дыхание или шаги, в большинстве случаев намеренные. Чарли знает, что Эггзи давно научился отличать его по походке и по частоте вдохов. Чарли делает это для него.

Эггзи мог не глядя узнать его и по тысяче других мелочей, но такая забота ему приятна.

— Я ждал тебя позже.

— Ты не ждал меня вообще. 

Эггзи откидывается назад, а потом оборачивается в кресле и утыкается носом в грудь Чарли. Фантомный запах крови так чувствуется ещё лучше, хотя Чарли всегда стреляет со значительного расстояния. Но Чарли пропитался кровью так же сильно, как его дыхание пропиталось абсентом.

— Я скучал.

— Ты не помнил о моём существовании до того, как я вошёл. Ты ещё не закончил архив? Я разочарован.

— Пришлось, — Эггзи ведёт рукой в воздухе, — прерываться. Трудно вести переговоры на восьми языках.

— Отговорки для того, кто знает семьдесят.

Эггзи расплывается в улыбке, подхватывает ладонь Чарли, зубами стаскивает перчатку и всё-таки целует его пальцы.

— Я думал о тебе.

— Опять Нью-Йорк? — почти жалобно говорит Чарли, только его интонациям не хватает искренности. Чарли врёт блестяще, Эггзи видел это не раз, но когда он говорит правду, от его левого глаза отходят две тонкие морщинки, а когда нет — три.

Поразительно, как много можно узнать о человеке лишь по его лицу.

— Вашингтон, — мягко поправляет Эггзи, — а потом прогуляйся до мексиканской границы и добей, пожалуйста, того мальчишку. Мне очень грустно, пока он жив.

— Координаты? — сухо спрашивает Чарли.

Эггзи цокает языком.

— Как сильно ты не любишь свои ошибки.

— Эггзи. Координаты.

— Они уже у тебя в телефоне, ты бы знал это, если бы проверял свои заметки.

— Мои заметки — только мои, — справедливо уточняет Чарли.

Эггзи дёргает плечом.

— Этот способ общения куда более интимен, чем СМС. 

Чарли не отвечает ему, только обводит пальцем его губы и немного надавливает. Эггзи принимает его в рот, думая о том, что улыбаться в такой позе не очень удобно и что Чарли стоит наведаться ещё и в Эл-Эй, а потом легонько прикусывает — несильно, конечно же. Интересно, что будет, если Эггзи в один день сожмёт зубы сильнее нужного? Не обязательно на пальцах.

— И надолго ли ты от меня избавишься? — спрашивает Чарли, завершая эту небольшкю паузу в их разговоре. — Обычно ты предпочитаешь держать меня в Лондоне. 

— Тебе нужно завершить свои дела, и я больше не буду удлинять поводок.

— Это была не моя ошибка.

— Разумеется, — Эггзи тянется вверх и гладит большим пальцем его кадык, — я не упрекаю тебя. Но этот милый мальчик был из твоей группы, и очень грустно, что он сбежал.

— Я разберусь.

— Я рад это слышать, — Эггзи давит на его кадык снова, и пальцы Чарли, только что впивающиеся в спинку кресла, тут же смыкаются на горле. Эггзи давится воздухом и улыбается, даже находит в себе силы облизнуть горящие губы.

Чарли отпускает его, и близко не добравшись к самому интересному. Как жаль.

— Так когда я вернусь к тебе? — спрашивает Чарли, по-прежнему продолжая обнимать пальцами горло Эггзи. Он улыбается и привлекает Чарли к себе, ближе — в момент поцелуя Чарли снова сдавливает его шею, и это так иссушающе хорошо, что Эггзи не сразу получает возможность ответить.

— Ты никуда от меня не денешься, — хрипло смеётся Эггзи, облизывая губы, теперь пропитавшиеся кровью и абсентом, и ещё слюной Чарли. — Я еду с тобой.

— В качестве моего маленького оруженосца? — рот Чарли дёргается, но до полноценной улыбки не дотягивает. Чарли любит улыбаться, но не когда они говорят о работе. И это — одна из причин, по которым Эггзи его обожает.

На работе улыбается только он сам.

— Нет. В качестве шлюхи. Ноющей, и жалующейся, и весёлой, и постоянно пьяной, и невероятно доступной. Тедди Смит, неплохо? Мне нравится эта роль.

— Тебе не обязательно делать это самому, — Чарли морщится, но не старается: его отвращение не выглядит натурально ни на йоту. Он заинтересован, заинтригован, его воображение наверняка рисует много занимательных картин. Чарли не очень предсказуем, но когда дело касается Эггзи…

— Отправить с тобой Дигби? — легко предлагает Эггзи. — Ему пойдёт амплуа шлюхи. Правда, он не очень любит боль, но придётся привыкнуть. Наёмники такие грубые, верно?

— Эггзи.

Полурык-полустон, и Эггзи смеётся. Эггзи запрокидывает голову. Эггзи подставляет шею.

— В конечном итоге ты всегда выбираешь меня, — шепчет он и только звонко ахает, когда зубы Чарли впиваются в его шею чуть повыше воротника рубашки. Чарли прекращает быстро, но кусает снова, рядом, и Эггзи дрожит и трепещет в его руках, пока Чарли не удовлетворяется результатом.

— Я подарю тебе несколько побрякушек. Тебе пойдёт, — обещает Чарли и отпускает его, отстраняется. Подхватывает свою вторую по важности детку — Чарли, милый, у тебя слишком серьёзные отношения с винтовкой — и уходит к себе. Он не чистит свою детку на глазах у Эггзи. Возможно, справедливо боится, что Эггзи будет ревновать.

Или что Эггзи придумает пару способов использования винтовки в постели.

— Я принимаю только фунтами, сладкий, — громко и приторно говорит он. — Но если в твоих игрушках есть бриллианты, мы можем обсудить мою цену.

Чарли только звучно хмыкает.

Эггзи разворачивается в кресле, поправляет рубашку, завязывает галстук потуже. И немедленно возвращается к архиву.

Они вылетают через девять часов, а у Эггзи ещё большие планы на Чарли. Нельзя тратить время впустую.


End file.
